Zootopia Time Line Theory
by dananderson37
Summary: Hey Crew just post my first Fan Theory or first work of fan fiction ever, hope you guys enjoy this theory.


Zootopia Fan theory 1. Timeline

Zootopia, Tale Spin, the Jungle Book, the Lion King, Robin Hood, Bambi, Pixar, Star wars I II III IV V VI VII, and all Characters in them belong to Disney

Zootopia is one the best movies I've seen in a long time, the characters are enjoyable, the environment was exquisite, and the message was great without been preachy about it. I can go on and on but I'll leave that for another time, now let us talk time lines. In a nut shell a timeline is a method of organizing stories in chronological order and the relation between stories (i.e. star wars I II III IV V VI VII), but other stories that don't seem to have direct order like this are the ones I'm talking about In this theory I'm focusing on the connection between Zootopia and other animated Disney Movies (Robin Hood), and TV shows (Tale-spin).

Now let's talk Zootopia and where it fits in the timeline of Disney Animation Studio (not Pixar), so here we go.

The Lion King, and Bambi (millions of years prior to Zootopia)

Considering that the animals are not walking on two feet, or have hands suggests that these two movies are the earliest in this time line when the animals are still Primal or semi primal and starting to become sentient. No form of government apart from tribal chiefs (Simba and Bambi) and some form of writing in the lion king by Rafiki (the tribal shaman or scribe) who wrote down the stories of the lion king and other stories before the events in the lion king and after. Everything is still very primitive, them still not even at their Hominidos stage of evolution.

The Jungle book (animated) (still millions of years before Zootopia)

The animals in this movie are similar to the ones in the lion king and Bambi that for the more part the animals are on all fours and lack hands, however there is more inter-species co-operation happening like Wolves and Bagheera having a symbiotic relationship, and been able to communicate with other species like wolves, panthers, snakes, elephants, monkeys, tigers, and bears, all understanding each other perfectly. Another note is that some of the animals have hands (Baloo and Shere Khan) and use them and Baloo stands on two feet for the more part. Its show that Baloo the bear, Shere Khan and the other animals are at their Hominidos stage of evolution.

Robin Hood (13th century or 800 years before Zootopia)

Now here is where the connection between the earlier movies and Zootopia starts to become clearer, obviously the animals are far more evolved now they stand on two feet and have hands. By far the biggest leaps these animals have mad is their technology and culture, now they have steel, cities, castles, farming, domesticated animals, currency, Religion(s), government, military (war), books, music and dancing, tournaments, and everything that comes with being in the medieval age. It is here that we could also see the ancestors of the characters of Zootopia and Tale-spin, the most obvious been Nick Wilde's Robin Hood, Judy Hop's Skippy, Baloo's (Tail spin) Little John, and Mayor Lion Heart's Richard Lion Heart. Another big thing that the animals or now Anthropomorphic have going is nationality and religion, prey and predators now consider themselves citizens of their respective nations and devotes of their religions, no longer prey vs predators, now it's pray and predator of one nation/religion vs prey and predator of another nation/religion (the crusades). There is no doubt that they are in their Homosapien (human) stage of evolution and I won't address their stages of evolution beyond this point.

Tale-Spin (1920/30s or 80/90 years before Zootopia)

Now we are seeing Technology very similar to the Technology in Zootopia, internal combustion(cars), Radio, modern medicine, industrialization , multibillion dollar corporations, aircraft(some jets), Guns (normal to rapid fire), concrete, mass production of steel, power, skyscrapers, indoor plumbing, large farms, rail ways, and movies(soundless). They also have culture resembling the 1920/30s with capitalism, Democracy, Communism, Jazz, dancing, plays, Hollywood, Broadway style dance shows, and other cultural icons of 1920s America. The other characteristics of their culture is the noticeable crime activities whether it be organized crime, air pirates, or street gangs, putting this in a depression/recession. Even more the rise of Communism/Authoritarian governments (Thambria) across the world gives this show a pre WW2 feel, and there is England in this show in the English influence in third word counties and English colonies. It would be reasonable Zootopia and Capesuzette are part of the same nation both having very American feels to them and American culture with Zootopia been a little more multi-cultural and Capesuzette been very American and industrious, Judging by their natural climate this puts Capesuzette somewhere on the west coast due to its tropical climate and adjacency to the pacific islands (Louie's pub being not too far from Capsuzette) and Zootopia either on the west coast but more north but more likely on the east coast doe to the natural flat grass lands and rolling hills the train Judy was riding in had to go through as opposed to the artificial climates of Zootopia like tundra town, the jungle district, and Sahara square.

ZooTopia (2016-Now)

Welcome to the present day the animals have all the tech we have now everything from smartphones, internet, plastic, instant communication, magnet trains, computers, cameras, microchips, everything that come with the information age. Culturally they seem to like pop culture and big dance parties, ridiculous apps, although some areas for a brief time acceptance of other takes a step backwards that there is prejudices on both prey and predators where as in Robin Hood and Talespin those went issues at all but it was short lived. Well that's is it for this time line, we can't go any farther well unless a sequel comes out or some fan fiction or both but hey it was fun put it together and giving Zootopia some solid history and prehistory to flesh it out even more.


End file.
